Final Fantasy XI armor sets
This is a list of armor sets in Final Fantasy XI. As Final Fantasy XI is an MMORPG, new content is progressively being added to the game, and most content feature the introduction of new equipment as a reward. While stand-alone pieces of armor do exist, most equipment are introduced in armor sets and are graphically designed to match one another, although they do not need to be used together. Starting from Treasures of Aht Urhgan, the concept of set bonuses was introduced to encourage the use of armor sets. As stats on equipment often scale according to level, players are required to gradually upgrade their gear as they progress across the levels in order to maintain gear that still provide substantial bonuses to the player at that level, or to maximise their characters potential at that given level for any particular task. While better stats on new gear is a primary draw for players to attempt newly introduced content, armor sets also have aesthetic value and may be favored by players due to the way they look. This has led to a phenomenon known as "town gear", whereby players will equip specific gear for the purposes of showing it off while in town. Every expansion pack that has been released for Final Fantasy XI has introduced new armor sets that often reflect the flavor of the expansion, and show the shift in focus of gear design, as new gameplay mechanics are continually being introduced through gear. With the exception of Artifact Armor, series of armor sets are typically obtained through specific content that are restricted to a single expansion pack, and are thus categorized as such. Race-Specific Equipment Set-Hume (Tunic).png|Hume Tunic set (Lv1) Set-Hume (Vest).png|Hume Vest set (Lv1) Set-Elvaan (Bodice).png|Elvaan Bodice set (Lv1) Set-Elvaan (Jerkin).png|Elvaan Jerkin set (Lv1) Set-Tarutaru.png|Tarutaru Kaftan set (Lv1) Set-Galkan.png|Galkan Surcoat set (Lv1) Set-Mithran.png|Mithran Separates set (Lv1) Set-Custom (Tunic).png|Custom Tunic set (Lv27-33) Set-Custom (Vest).png|Custom Vest set (Lv27-33) Set-Magna (Bodice).png|Magna Bodice set (Lv27-33) Set-Magna (Jerkin).png|Magna Jerkin set (Lv27-33) Set-Wonder.png|Wonder Kaftan set (Lv27-33) Set-Elders.png|Elder's Surcoat set (Lv27-33) Set-Savage.png|Savage Separates set (Lv27-33) Craftable Armor Set-Bronze.png|Bronze Harness set (Lv1) Brass Harness set (Lv11) Set-Robe.png|Robe set (Lv1) Linen Robe set (Lv12) Set-Leather.png|Leather Vest set (Lv7) Studded Vest set (Lv30) Cuir Bouilli set (Lv38) Set-Kenpogi.png|Kenpogi set (Lv8) Cotton Dogi set (Lv18) Soil Gi set (Lv29) Set-Tunic.png|Tunic set (Lv8) Black Tunic set (Lv20) Set-Scale.png|Scale Mail set (Lv10) Brass Scale Mail set (Lv27) Set-Doublet.png|Doublet set (Lv11) Cotton Doublet set (Lv23) Windurstian Doublet set (Lv34) Set-Bone.png|Bone Harness set (Lv16) Beetle Harness set (Lv21) Set-Lizard.png|Lizard Jerkin set (Lv17) Beak Jerkin set (Lv58) Set-Chainmail.png|Chainmail set (Lv24) Silver Chainmail set (Lv36) Set-Wool.png|Wool Robe set (Lv28) Velvet Robe set (Lv38) Set-Centurions.png|Bastokan Scale Mail set (Lv34) Set-Cloak.png|Linen Cloak set (Lv34) Combat Caster's Cloak +1 set (Lv43) Set-Royal Squires.png|Royal Squire's Chainmail +1 set (Lv34-43) Banded Mail set (Lv46) Set-Padded.png|Padded Armor set (Lv35) Set-Gambison.png|Gambison set (Lv36) Wool Gambison set (Lv48) Set-Iron.png|Iron Scale Mail set (Lv37-40) Set-Breastplate.png|Breastplate set (Lv40) Set-Iron Musketeers.png|Iron Musketeer's Cuirass +1 set (Lv43-52) Gold Cuirass set (Lv60) Set-Carapace.png|Carapace Harness set (Lv45) Set-Steel.png|Steel Scale Mail set (Lv47-50) Set-Raptor.png|Raptor Jerkin set (Lv48) Set-Mythril.png|Mythril Breastplate set (Lv49) Set-Shinobi.png|Shinobi Gi set (Lv49) Set-Silk.png|White Cloak set (Lv50) Set-Tactician Magicians.png|Tactician Magician's Cloak +1 set (Lv52) Silk Coat set (Lv53) Set-Scorpion (Harness).png|Scorpion Harness set (Lv57) Set-Haubergeon.png|Haubergeon set (Lv59) Conquest Point Armor Set-Bronze.png|Legionnaire's Harness set (Lv10-20) Set-Leather.png|Royal Footman's Vest set (Lv10-20) Set-Kenpogi.png|Mercenary's Gi set (Lv20) Set-Centurions.png|Centurion's Scale Mail set (Lv30) Set-Doublet.png|Mercenary Captain's Doublet set (Lv30) Set-Royal Squires.png|Royal Squire's Chainmail set (Lv30-40) Set-Cloak.png|Combat Caster's Cloak set (Lv40) Set-Iron Musketeers.png|Iron Musketeer's Cuirass set (Lv40-50) Set-Tactician Magicians.png|Tactician Magician's Cloak set (Lv50) Set-Royal Knights.png|Royal Knight's Chainmail set (Lv50-55) Field Armor Set-Chocobo (Jack Coat).png|Chocobo Jack Coat set (Lv1) Rider's Jack Coat set (Lv15) Set-Field.png|Field Tunica set (Lv1) Worker Tunica set (Lv15) Set-Fishermans.png|Fisherman's Tunica set (Lv1) Angler's Tunica set (Lv15) Set-Vagabonds.png|Vagabond's Tunica set (Lv1) Nomad's Tunica set (Lv15) Seasonal Event Armor Set-Dream.png|Dream Robe set Set-Moogle.png|Moogle Suit set Set-Chocobo (Suit).png|Chocobo Suit set Empyrean Armor Set-Ravagers.png| Set-Tantra.png| Set-Orison.png| Set-Goetia.png| Set-Estoqueurs.png| Set-Raiders.png| Set-Creed.png| Set-Bale.png| Set-Ferine.png| Set-Aoidos.png| Set-Sylvan.png| Set-Unkai.png| Set-Iga.png| Set-Lancers.png| Set-Callers.png| Set-Mavi.png| Set-Navarchs.png| Set-Cirque.png| Set-Charis.png| Set-Savants.png| Category:Armor in Final Fantasy XI Category:Armor lists